The Vacation - Sequel to The Mission -
by Futile Mistakes
Summary: Penelope is back and she has been laid off for vacation in Ipswich, Massachusetts for a whole year. Let's see how long Reid and Penelope's lasts!
1. Chapter 1: She's Back!

_"O beloved mother of liberty_  
_Come to me_

_Burn away all my impurities_  
_Hold me in your arms."_

Killing Joke's The Death and Resurrection Show blasted into Penelope's earplugs, as she stretched her limbs outward, grinning up at the sky above Ipswich, Massachusetts where her soon to be happy boyfriend resides in.

It had been over a year since the incident where Chase Collins was sent back to hell by Penelope herself.

Henry's arms folded over his chest and he glanced down at his assistant for a moment before smirking at the love sick look in her grey eyes. Nudging her in the ribs, Henry spoke, "Time to go see your lover, Lope."

"Shut up, boss." Penelope mumbled before pulling the earplugs out of her ears and saying, "He has a name, you know."

"R-E-I-D. Reid Garwin. Or, Gar-Gar as you oh so LOVE to call him." Henry shrugged his shoulders as both he and Penelope began to wander toward the Ipswich Boys' apartment complex that they had decided on sheer will to move in together.

* * *

Coming up to room 109 at the Ipswich apartments, Penelope paused outside the door, and knocked softly upon the door, waiting patiently.

A few minutes later, Tyler came to the door, opening it and threw his arms around his adopted sister, "PENELOPE'S HERE, GUYS!" Tyler exclaimed in excitement, as he dragged her into the apartment. Henry mumbled under his breath, "So am I, pipsqueak."

Nudging the two aside, Henry stepped inside the apartment and set the two of their bags upon the ground and plopped down next to the door, resting the back of his head upon the cool wall. "Man, your father knows how to work a man to his last bone, Lope."

Turning toward Henry, Tyler grinned at the older man, "Sucks for you, Henry."

"You try meeting that old bastard, pipsqueak." Henry growled back and got to his feet, glancing over Tyler's shoulder to look for the others. "Where's everyone?"

"They must be ignoring me.." Tyler mumbled as he shrugged his newly formed muscled shoulders, and frowned. Looking like an adorable puppy!

"Why?" Penelope stretched as she glanced around the boys' apartment, clothes thrown across the couches, floor, and a couple of red solo cups thrown on the coffee tables. "Looks like this place needs a female's touch, huh?" She snickered as she made a joke about their non-existent cleanliness.

"Every time someone knocked on the door...I'd exclaim, 'Penelope's here!' and they'd come running, but once they saw nobody 'interesting' was there, like Sarah, Kate, or you, Penelope, they called me a liar!" Tyler grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest, his lower lip sticking outward.

"Let's wake these assholes up, then!"


	2. Chapter 2: Jeremiah Martin

Author's note: HEY! Chapter two of The Vacation! Kekeke! :3

* * *

Chapter 2: Penelope's older brother; Jeremiah Martin

Penelope's hands swatted at Reid's shoulder as he tried to kiss her lips tenderly, sticking out her tongue as he pouted. "Nice try, Gar-Gar." Poking his shoulder, she wiggled around in his arms.

"Such a tease, babe." Reid mumbled, rolling his eyes at her childishness.

"You love me." Penelope giggled as he blushed.

"This is making me hate my life, you know," Henry growled under his breath, "If only I was younger I'd get a young, lovely lady like you, Penelope."

Glaring at Henry, Reid wrapped his arms protectively around Penelope, resting his chin upon her shoulder, "Mine."

"Oh, be quiet, Reidiot." Henry hissed out, glaring at the 18 year old.

"Just because you're old, doesn't give you the right to be pissy all of the time, boss." Penelope chuckled at her boss's expression.

"Fuck you, Lope."

"Gross." Reid coughed under his breath.

"Okay, children. I think you two need a time out," gazing between the two, Penelope pointed at two corners, "Go to your corners, Reid, Henry."

Knocking was heard from the front door of Penelope's apartment, which the six glanced up at it and with a glance toward Reid, Penelope hopped up and went over to the door, opening it to reveal the visitor.

"Hiya Sissy!" The man in front of Penelope exclaimed as he threw his arms around his younger sister, hugging her. "Missed ya, sis!"

"J-Jeremiah!" Penelope whimpered as he squeezed her. Patting his back, Penelope gasped out, "Can't..breathe."

"You have a brother, Penny?" Tyler spoke as he poked at the taller man who was in the middle of rocking back and forth upon his heels.

"Yeah, but he acts like he's the younger sibling most of the time." Penelope rolled her eyes at her older brother, sighing as he began to poke fun at Henry's height.

"Damn, boss man, you've gotten shorter, haven't you?" Jeremiah grinned. Shiny, white teeth flashed upon Henry's face before a fist was thrown at Jeremiah's stomach.

Glowing blue eyes flashed as Jeremiah sidestepped Henry's on-coming attack, sending an elbow toward the other man's stomach. Leaning forward, Henry hissed in pain as the other man's elbow connected with his stomach, trying to gasp for air. As Henry gasped for breath, Penelope sent her own fist toward Jeremiah, her middle finger flicking her older brother's forehead. **(A/N: Like Itachi does with Sasuke in Naruto. :P)**

Locking her arms around Henry's neck afterwards, Penelope said, "You two are childish, you know that?"

"Yes'um." Jeremiah chuckled at Penelope's pissed off expression before straightening up and waltzing over beside The Sons of Ipswich. "Which one of you is Reid Garwin?" The 7 foot 5 man asked as he glared distrustfully at the four other men in front of him.

"I am," Reid spoke as he stepped forward, his blond hair had grown over the few years that had passed since the last time they saw Chase's destruction and Penelope's return only four weeks ago. Blue eyes stared up at the taller man, as if waiting for an attack or something.

"Jerry, seriously. Did father send you?" Penelope huffed as she finally let go of Henry.

While Henry struggled to breath correctly once again, Penelope swatted her older brother over the head with a newspaper. "Dummy!"

"Gah! Penny! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" Jeremiah growled, eyes flashing red as he moved back over toward his sister. "You really want to fight me, sis? You really want to do that?"

"I grew up the last time we fought, bro. Bring it." Penelope hissed, eyes flashing gold as they moved toward each other. "Henry, transport us to an arena."

"Yes ma'am." Snapping his fingers together, Henry closed his eyes as Jeremiah, Penelope, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and himself were transported to the flare realm's arena.


End file.
